Arrowverse Challenges
by mastercheif1229
Summary: Challenges for different stories involving Arrow, the Flash, and other Arrowverse products, with crossovers included. All these story ideas are available for adoption if anyone wants to write out the stories. If you do adopt them, please at least keep the pairings and general ideas of the stories. The pairing cannot be changed to Harem, NaruHina, Olicity, Yaoi, or Yuri.
1. Starling City's Red Hood

**Starling City's Red Hood**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto Uzumaki reincarnated as Oliver Queen's older brother by 3 years? What if, ate the age of 23, Naruto discovered the list and that something was wrong with the city and decided to go abroad in order to train so that he could fight the corruption of his city, including the League of Assassins for the last 2 years? What if Naruto returned to Starling the week after Oliver returned to Starling and started working at Queen Consolidated before taking it over after Walter disappeared? What if, 1 week and 3 days after he returned, Naruto made his debut as the Gun-toting vigilante known as the Red Hood? And what if Naruto was in Central City at the time of the Particle Accelerator Explosion and regained his memories and abilities from his previous life?**

**Aliases:**

Naruto Queen = **The Red Hood**

Nyssa Raatko = Nyssa Al Ghul/**Artemis**(Greek Goddess of the Hunt)

Oliver Queen = **The Hood**/**The Arrow**

Slade Wilson = **Deathstroke**

Sara Lance = **Ta-er al-Sahfer**(The Canary)

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Naruto Queen:** High S-Class

**Naruto Queen(Post-Accelerator):** High SS-Class

**Kara Zor-El:** Mid SS-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Beginning of Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(End of Season 3):** Mid-High S-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2):** Mid-High A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul:** Peak A-Class

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Mirakuru):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson:** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Killer Frost): **Peak S-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

** Naruto Queen(Pre-Accelerator):** Level 6-7

**Naruto Queen(Post-Accelerator):** Level 10

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 7

**Killer Frost:** Level 6

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl:** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Arrow:** Level 5

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 8-9

**Loki:** Level 7-8

**Character Ages(Season 1):**

** Naruto Queen -** 30

**Barry Allen -** 23

**Caitlin Snow -** 23

**Harrison Wells -** 49

**Cisco Ramone -** 23

**Oliver Queen -** 27

**Sara Lance - **25

**Moira Queen - **53

**Malcolm Merlyn - **55

**Nyssa al Ghul - **30

**Talia al Ghul - **65

**Tommy Merlyn - **27

**Laurel Lance - **27

**Quentin Lance - **52

**Tony Stark:** 42

**Thor:** 1,048

**Natasha Romanoff: **28

**Clint Barton:** 41

**Bruce Banner:** 43

**Nick Fury:** 62

**Steve Rogers:** 28/93

**Phil Coulson:** 48

**Ra's al Ghul:** 262

**Character Ages(Season 2):**

** Naruto Queen -** 33

**Barry Allen -** 24

**Caitlin Snow -** 24

**Harrison Wells -** 50

**Cisco Ramone -** 24

**Oliver Queen -** 28

**Sara Lance - **26

**Moira Queen - **54

**Malcolm Merlyn - **56

**Nyssa al Ghul - **31

**Talia al Ghul - **66

**Tommy Merlyn - **Dead

**Laurel Lance - **28

**Quentin Lance - **53

**Tony Stark:** 43

**Thor:** 1,049

**Natasha Romanoff: **29

**Clint Barton:** 42

**Bruce Banner:** 44

**Nick Fury:** 63

**Steve Rogers:** 29/94

**Phil Coulson:** 49

**Ra's al Ghul:** 263

**Character Ages(Season 3):**

** Naruto Queen -** 34

**Barry Allen -** 25

**Caitlin Snow -** 25

**Harrison Wells -** 51

**Cisco Ramone -** 25

**Oliver Queen -** 29

**Sara Queen - **27

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **57

**Nyssa al Ghul - **32

**Talia al Ghul - **67

**Laurel Lance - **29

**Quentin Lance - **54

**Tony Stark:** 44

**Thor:** 1,050

**Natasha Romanoff: **30

**Clint Barton:** 43

**Bruce Banner:** 45

**Nick Fury:** 64

**Steve Rogers:** 30/95

**Phil Coulson:** 50

**Ra's al Ghul:** Dead

**Character Ages(Avengers):**

** Naruto Queen -** 33

**Barry Allen -** 26

**Caitlin Snow -** 26

**Harrison Wells -** 52

**Cisco Ramone -** 26

**Oliver Queen -** 30

**Sara Lance - **28

**Moira Queen - **56

**Malcolm Merlyn - **58

**Nyssa Queen - **33

**Talia al Ghul - **68

**Tommy Merlyn - **30

**Laurel Lance - **30

**Quentin Lance - **55

**Tony Stark:** 45

**Thor:** 1,051

**Natasha Romanoff: **31

**Clint Barton:** 44

**Bruce Banner:** 45

**Nick Fury:** 65

**Steve Rogers:** 31/96

**Phil Coulson:** 51

**Ra's al Ghul:** 265

**Character Ages(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron):**

** Naruto Queen -** 35

**Barry Allen -** 28

**Caitlin Snow -** 28

**Harrison Wells -** 54

**Cisco Ramone -** 28

**Oliver Queen -** 32

**Sara Queen - **30

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **60

**Nyssa Queen - **35

**Talia al Ghul - **70

**Laurel Lance - **32

**Quentin Lance - **57

**Tony Stark:** 47

**Thor:** 1,053

**Natasha Romanoff: **33

**Clint Barton:** 46

**Bruce Banner:** 48

**Nick Fury:** 67

**Steve Rogers:** 33/98

**Phil Coulson:** 53

**Ra's al Ghul:** Dead

**Character Ages(Civil War):**

** Naruto Queen -** 37

**Barry Allen -** 30

**Caitlin Snow -** 30

**Harrison Wells -** 56

**Cisco Ramone -** 30

**Oliver Queen -** 34

**Sara Queen - **32

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **62

**Nyssa Queen - **37

**Talia al Ghul - **72

**Laurel Lance - **34

**Quentin Lance - **59

**Tony Stark:** 49

**Thor:** 1,055

**Natasha Romanoff: **35

**Clint Barton:** 48

**Bruce Banner:** 50

**Nick Fury:** 69

**Steve Rogers:** 35/100

**Phil Coulson:** 55

**Ra's al Ghul:** Dead

**Character Ages(Infinity War):**

** Naruto Queen -** 39

**Barry Allen -** 32

**Caitlin Snow -** 32

**Harrison Wells -** 58

**Cisco Ramone -** 32

**Oliver Queen -** 36

**Sara Queen - **34

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **64

**Nyssa Queen - **39

**Talia al Ghul - **74

**Laurel Lance - **36

**Quentin Lance - **61

**Tony Stark:** 51

**Thor:** 1,057

**Natasha Romanoff: **37

**Clint Barton:** 50

**Bruce Banner:** 52

**Nick Fury:** 71

**Steve Rogers:** 37/102

**Phil Coulson:** 57

**Ra's al Ghul:** Dead

**Notes:** As of his introduction to the world, Naruto is stronger than Oliver's season 5 self. The invasion of New York takes place about 6 months after the end of season 3. As a vigilante, Naruto looks like Arkham Knight's Red Hood. Sara stays after Slade's invasion and Oliver marries her about 2 weeks before the start of Season 3. Naruto marries Nyssa about a month before the invasion of New York. Naruto is just as good at Detective Work as Batman, and just as smart. You can change the pairings as long as you don't change it to: Naruto x Laurel, Oliver x Laurel, Naruto x Felicity, Oliver x Felicity, Naruto x Thea, Oliver x Thea, Yaoi, Yuri, or Harem. You can also change Naruto's name to Nathan if you want.


	2. The Black Arrow of Starling

**The Black Arrow of Starling**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto Uzumaki reincarnated as Nathan Queen, Oliver Queen's older brother by 3 years? What if, ate the age of 23, Naruto discovered the list and that something was wrong with the city and decided to go abroad in order to train so that he could fight the corruption of his city, eventually joining the League of Assassins at the age of 25, becoming a Horseman at 26, starting a relationship with Nyssa al Ghul at 27, a month before they both found Sara Lance on Lian Yu, surpassing Ra's al Ghul at 29, and eventually, just days before the Undertaking, getting both him and Nyssa released from the League, on the condition that Nathan returns to the League and becomes Ra's al Ghul in 20 years, at the age of 50. And what if, Nathan returned days after Oliver left to go back to Lian Yu, and ended up buying up 70% of the shares of Queen Consolidated and becoming CEO? Nathan x Nyssa. Oliver x Sara.**

**Aliases:**

Nathan Queen = **Al-Sah-Him**(The Arrow)/**Ibn Al Ghul**(Son of the Demon)/**Wareeth Al Ghul**(Heir of the Demon)/**The Black Arrow**

Nyssa Raatko/Queen = Nyssa Al Ghul/**Artemis**(Greek Goddess of the Hunt)

Oliver Queen = **The Hood**/**The Arrow**

Slade Wilson = **Deathstroke**

Sara Lance = **Ta-er al-Sahfer**(The Canary)

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Nathan Queen(Season 2):** High S-Class

**Nathan Queen(Avengers):** Peak S-Class

**Nathan Queen(Infinity War):** Low SS-Class

**Nathan Queen(Endgame):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kara Zor-El:** Mid SS-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Beginning of Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(End of Season 3):** Mid-High S-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2):** Mid-High A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 2):** Low S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Avengers):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Infinity War):** Mid S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Endgame):** Mid-High S-Class

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Mirakuru):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson:** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Killer Frost): **Peak S-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

** Nathan Queen(Season 2):** Level 6-7

**Nathan Queen(Avengers):** Level 7

**Nathan Queen(Infinity War):** Level 7-8

**Nathan Queen(Endgame):** Level 8

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 7

**Killer Frost:** Level 6

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl:** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Arrow:** Level 5

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 8-9

**Loki:** Level 7-8

**Character Ages(Season 1):**

** Nathan Queen -** 30

**Nyssa al Ghul - **30

**Barry Allen -** 23

**Caitlin Snow -** 23

**Harrison Wells -** 49

**Cisco Ramone -** 23

**Oliver Queen -** 27

**Sara Lance - **25

**Moira Queen - **53

**Malcolm Merlyn - **55

**Talia al Ghul - **65

**Tommy Merlyn - **27

**Laurel Lance - **27

**Quentin Lance - **52

**Tony Stark:** 42

**Thor:** 1,048

**Natasha Romanoff: **28

**Clint Barton:** 41

**Bruce Banner:** 43

**Nick Fury:** 62

**Steve Rogers:** 28/93

**Phil Coulson:** 48

**Ra's al Ghul:** 262

**Character Ages(Season 2):**

** Nathan Queen -** 31

**Nyssa al Ghul - **31

**Barry Allen -** 24

**Caitlin Snow -** 24

**Harrison Wells -** 50

**Cisco Ramone -** 24

**Oliver Queen -** 28

**Sara Lance - **26

**Moira Queen - **54

**Malcolm Merlyn - **56

**Talia al Ghul - **66

**Tommy Merlyn - **Dead

**Laurel Lance - **28

**Quentin Lance - **53

**Tony Stark:** 43

**Thor:** 1,049

**Natasha Romanoff: **29

**Clint Barton:** 42

**Bruce Banner:** 44

**Nick Fury:** 63

**Steve Rogers:** 29/94

**Phil Coulson:** 49

**Ra's al Ghul:** 263

**Character Ages(Avengers):**

** Nathan Queen -** 33

**Nyssa Queen - **33

**Barry Allen -** 26

**Caitlin Snow -** 26

**Harrison Wells -** 52

**Cisco Ramone -** 26

**Oliver Queen -** 30

**Sara Lance - **28

**Moira Queen - **56

**Malcolm Merlyn - **58

**Talia al Ghul - **68

**Tommy Merlyn - **30

**Laurel Lance - **30

**Quentin Lance - **55

**Tony Stark:** 45

**Thor:** 1,051

**Natasha Romanoff: **31

**Clint Barton:** 44

**Bruce Banner:** 45

**Nick Fury:** 65

**Steve Rogers:** 31/96

**Phil Coulson:** 51

**Ra's al Ghul:** 265

**Character Ages(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron):**

** Nathan Queen -** 35

**Nyssa Queen - **35

**Barry Allen -** 28

**Caitlin Snow -** 28

**Harrison Wells -** 54

**Cisco Ramone -** 28

**Oliver Queen -** 32

**Sara Queen - **30

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **60

**Talia al Ghul - **70

**Laurel Lance - **32

**Quentin Lance - **57

**Tony Stark:** 47

**Thor:** 1,053

**Natasha Romanoff: **33

**Clint Barton:** 46

**Bruce Banner:** 48

**Nick Fury:** 67

**Steve Rogers:** 33/98

**Phil Coulson:** 53

**Ra's al Ghul:** 267

**Character Ages(Civil War):**

** Nathan Queen -** 37

**Nyssa Queen - **37

**Barry Allen -** 30

**Caitlin Snow -** 30

**Harrison Wells -** 56

**Cisco Ramone -** 30

**Oliver Queen -** 34

**Sara Queen - **32

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **62

**Talia al Ghul - **72

**Laurel Lance - **34

**Quentin Lance - **59

**Tony Stark:** 49

**Thor:** 1,055

**Natasha Romanoff: **35

**Clint Barton:** 48

**Bruce Banner:** 50

**Nick Fury:** 69

**Steve Rogers:** 35/100

**Phil Coulson:** 55

**Ra's al Ghul:** 269

**Character Ages(Infinity War):**

** Nathan Queen -** 39

**Nyssa Queen - **39

**Barry Allen -** 32

**Caitlin Snow -** 32

**Harrison Wells -** 58

**Cisco Ramone -** 32

**Oliver Queen -** 36

**Sara Queen - **34

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **64

**Talia al Ghul - **74

**Laurel Lance - **36

**Quentin Lance - **61

**Tony Stark:** 51

**Thor:** 1,057

**Natasha Romanoff: **37

**Clint Barton:** 50

**Bruce Banner:** 52

**Nick Fury:** 71

**Steve Rogers:** 37/102

**Phil Coulson:** 57

**Ra's al Ghul:** 271

**Notes:** As of his introduction to the world, Nathan is stronger than Oliver's season 5 self. The invasion of New York takes place about 1 and a half years after Season 2. As a vigilante, Nathan's outfit is Oliver's Season 5 suit, but black and with a Kakashi Facemask, and a sword on his back. Nathan marries Nyssa about 3 weeks after Oliver returns to Starling at the beginning of Season 2.


	3. The Godspeed Chronicles

**The Godspeed Chronicles**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto and Sasuke died sealing Kaguya away? What if they, along with Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Mito Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, were reincarnated into the Arrowverse with their memories intact? What if they all ended up becoming a team of genius scientists with Naruto at the head? And what if Naruto was also struck by a lightning bolt at the time of the Particle Accelerator explosion and was sent into a 9 month coma? Godlike!Naruto Strong!Sasuke Strong!Madara Strong!Hashirama Strong!Tobirama Strong!Mito Strong!Kushina Strong!Tobirama Strong!Hiruzen Almost-Godlike!Caitlin**

**Konoha Labs Team(Season 1):**

** Naruto Namikaze** **\- **Intelligence = Eobard Thawne - **CEO**

**Sasuke Uchiha - **Intelligence = Earth 2 Dr. Wells - **2nd in Command**

** Minato Namikaze - **Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Primary Executive Director**

** Madara Uchiha - **Intelligence = 7% Cisco Ramone - **Secondary Executive Director**

** Hashirama Senju -** Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Executive Director**

** Mito Uzumaki - **Intelligence = 4% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Tobirama Senju - **Intelligence = 3% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Hiruzen Sarutobi - Security Head**

** Kushina Namikaze - **Intelligence = Cisco Ramone - **Scientific Head**

**Superheroes:**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Alias - **Godspeed

**Appearance - ** Godspeed Outfit

**Abilities - **Speedster, Cyclone Generation, Ultimate Level Physical Enhancement, Mid Level Wind Manipulation, Expert Assassin

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

** Alias -** Shinobi

** Appearance -** Dark Red League of Assassins Outfit

** Abilities - ** Extreme Level Fire and Lightning Manipulation, Sharingan, Ultimate Level Physical Enhancement

**Madara Uchiha:**

** Alias -** Fire God

** Appearance - **Elemental Nations with a Kakashi Facemask

** Abilities -** Ultimate Level Fire Manipulation, Sharingan, Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Alias - **Nature God

**Appearance -** Elemental Nations with a Kakashi Facemask

** Abilities -** Constant Senjutsu Enhancement, Ultimate Level Wood and Plantlife Manipulation, Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Minato Namikaze:**

** Alias -** Impulse

**Appearance -** Color Swapped Godspeed Outfit

**Abilities -** Speedster, High Level Physical Enhancement

**Tobirama Senju:**

** Alias -** Sea God

**Appearance - ** Elemental Nations with silver Flash mask

**Abilities -** Ultimate Level Water Manipulation, Mid Level Physical Enhancement

**Kushina Uzumaki:**

** Alias -** Crimson Savior

**Appearance - **Color Swapped Nyssa Al Ghul Outfit

**Abilities - ** Mid Level Physical Enhancement, Chakra Chains

**Hiruzen Sarutobi:**

** Alias -** Elemental God

** Appearance -** White League of Assassins Outfit

** Abilities -** Mid Level Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth Manipulation, High Level Physical Enhancement

**Mito Uzumaki:**

** Alias -**

** Appearance -** White Nyssa AL Ghul Outfit

**Abilities - **Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Caitlin Snow(Cannon):**

** Alias - **Killer Frost

**Appearance -** Killer Frost

**Abilities -** High Level Ice Manipulation, High Level Physical Enhancement

**Caitlin Snow(Fanfic):**

** Alias - **Frost

**Appearance -** Killer Frost

**Abilities -** Ultimate Level Ice Manipulation, High Level Water Manipulation, Ultimate Level Physical Enhancement

**Konoha Labs Team(Season 2):**

** Naruto Namikaze** **\- **Intelligence = Eobard Thawne - **CEO**

**Sasuke Uchiha - **Intelligence = Earth 2 Dr. Wells - **2nd in Command**

** Caitlin Snow -** Intelligence = Kushina Namikaze - **3rd in Command, Co-Scientific Head**

** Minato Namikaze - **Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Primary Executive Director**

** Madara Uchiha - **Intelligence = 7% Cisco Ramone - **Secondary Executive Director**

** Hashirama Senju -** Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Executive Director**

** Mito Senju - **Intelligence = 4% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Tobirama Senju - **Intelligence = 3% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Hiruzen Sarutobi - Security Head**

** Cisco Ramone -** **Executive Director**

** Kushina Namikaze - **Intelligence = Cisco Ramone - **Co-Scientific Head**

** Joe West - **CCPD Representative

**Konoha Labs Team(Season 3):**

** Naruto Namikaze** **\- **Intelligence = Eobard Thawne - **CEO**

**Sasuke Uchiha - **Intelligence = Earth 2 Dr. Wells - **2nd in Command**

** Caitlin Namikaze -** Intelligence = Kushina Namikaze - **3rd in Command, Co-Scientific Head**

** Minato Namikaze - **Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Primary Executive Director**

** Madara Uchiha - **Intelligence = 7% Cisco Ramone - **Secondary Executive Director**

** Hashirama Senju -** Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Executive Director**

** Mito Senju - **Intelligence = 4% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Tobirama Senju - **Intelligence = 3% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Hiruzen Sarutobi - Security Head**

** Cisco Ramone -** **Executive Director**

** Kushina Namikaze - **Intelligence = Cisco Ramone - **Co-Scientific Head**

** Joe West - **CCPD Representative

**Season 1 Character Ages:**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 30

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 29

**Minato Namikaze -** 51

**Kushina Namikaze -** 50

**Mito Senju -** 48

**Hashirama Senju -** 47

**Madara Uchiha -** 48

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 46

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 47

**Barry Allen -** 25

**Caitlin Snow -** 25

**Harrison Wells -** 51

**Cisco Ramone -** 25

**Oliver Queen -** 29

**Season 2 Character Ages:**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 31

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 30

**Minato Namikaze -** 52

**Kushina Namikaze -** 51

**Mito Senju -** 49

**Hashirama Senju -** 48

**Madara Uchiha -** 49

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 47

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 48

**Barry Allen -** 26

**Caitlin Snow -** 26

**Harrison Wells -** 52

**Cisco Ramone -** 26

**Oliver Queen -** 30

**Season 3 Character Ages:**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 32

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 31

**Minato Namikaze -** 53

**Kushina Namikaze -** 52

**Mito Senju -** 50

**Hashirama Senju -** 49

**Madara Uchiha -** 50

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 48

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 49

**Barry Allen -** 27

**Caitlin Snow -** 27

**Harrison Wells -** 53

**Cisco Ramone -** 27

**Oliver Queen -** 31

**Season 4 Character Ages:**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 33

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 32

**Minato Namikaze -** 54

**Kushina Namikaze -** 53

**Mito Senju -** 51

**Hashirama Senju -** 50

**Madara Uchiha -** 51

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 49

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 50

**Barry Allen -** 28

**Caitlin Snow -** 28

**Harrison Wells -** 54

**Cisco Ramone -** 28

**Oliver Queen -** 32

**Speed:**

**Zoom:** Mach 25,000

**Savitar(Prime): **Mach 87,000

**Savitar(No Longer Trapped):** Mach 51,600

**Savitar(No Suit):** Mach 43,000

**Barry Allen(Season 1):** Mach 3,000

**Barry Allen(Season 2):** Mach 6,250

**Barry Allen(Season 3):** Mach 25,000

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Mach 215,000

**Caitlin Snow(Season 1):** Mach 2,800

**Caitlin Snow(Season 2):** Mach 6,000

**Caitlin Namikaze(Season 3):** Mach 23,000

**Caitlin Namikaze(Season 4):** Mach 75,000

**Naruto:** Mach 60,000

**Naruto(Season 4):** Mach 6,000,000

**Skill Level:**

**Zoom:** Mid-High S-Class

**Savitar(Prime): **Mid SS-Class

**Savitar(No Longer Trapped):** Very Low SS-Class

**Savitar(No Suit):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid-High A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Beginning of Season 1):** Peak A-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 1 Finale):** Mid S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Beginning of Season 2):** Mid S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 2 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Caitlin Namikaze(Season 3):** Peak S-Class

**Caitlin Namikaze(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Naruto:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto(Season 4):** High SS-Class

Low S-Class = Mach 2,000+

Low-Mid S-Class = Mach 5,000+

Mid S-Class = 10,000+

Mid-High S-Class = 20,000+

High S-Class = 30,000+

Peak S-Class = 40,000+

Very Low SS-Class = 45,000+

Low SS-Class = Mach 60,000+

Low-Mid SS-Class = Mach 150,000+

Mid SS-Class = Mach 250,000+

Mid-High SS-Class = Mach 750,000+

High SS-Class = Mach 2,500,000+

Peak SS-Class = Mach 7,500,000+

Low SSS-Class = Mach 15,000,000+

Low-Mid SSS-Class = Mach 30,000,000+

Mid SSS-Class = Mach 100,000,000+

Mid-High SSS-Class = Mach 150,000,000+

High SSS-Class = Mach 300,000,000+

Peak SSS-Class = Mach 450,000,000+

Low Z-Class = Mach 2,000,000,000+

Low-Mid Z-Class = Mach 3,000,000,000+

Mid Z-Class = Mach 9,000,000,000+

Mid-High Z-Class = Mach 15,000,000,000+

High Z-Class = Mach 50,000,000,000+

Peak Z-Class = Mach 200,000,000,000+

Low Ultimate-Class = Mach 1,000,000,000,000+

Low-Mid Ultimate-Class = Mach 2,500,000,000,000+

Mid Ultimate-Class = Mach 10,000,000,000,000+

Mid-High Ultimate-Class = Mach 20,000,000,000,000+

High Ultimate-Class = Mach 100,000,000,000,000+

Peak Ultimate-Class = Mach 500,000,000,000,000+

Low God-Class = Mach 5,000,000,000,000,000+

Low-Mid God-Class = Mach 10,000,000,000,000,000+

Mid God-Class = Mach 25,000,000,000,000,000+

Mid-High God-Class = Mach 50,000,000,000,000,000+

High God-Class = Mach 200,000,000,000,000,000+

Peak God-Class = Mach 1,000,000,000,000,000,0000+

**Notes:** Naruto was trained by the League of Assassins starting in 2004, before being released in 2008. Naruto founded Konoha Labs in 2009. Caitlin Snow gets her Killer Frost Powers once the Particle Accelerator explodes and immediately has full control over them. Caitlin prefers her Killer Frost form and uses it whenever she isn't in public. Naruto and Caitlin get married near the end of Season 2. Madara and Sasuke only have the regular Sharingan. Eobard Thawne is 10% smarter than Earth 2 Dr. Wells. Earth 2 Dr. Wells is 12% smarter than Cisco Ramone.


	4. The Legacy of Godspeed

**The Legacy of Godspeed**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto and Sasuke died sealing Kaguya away? What if they, along with Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Mito Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, were reincarnated into the MCU with their memories intact? What if they all ended up becoming a team of genius scientists with Naruto at the head? What if Naruto was also struck by a lightning bolt at the time of the Particle Accelerator explosion and was sent into a 9 month coma? What if Carol Danvers was called back in time for the invasion of New York? What if she stayed on Earth after the invasion? And what if Naruto was taking a trip to New York during the invasion and became an Avenger? Naruto x Carol. Assassin!Naruto Godlike!Naruto Speedster!Naruto. Very Strong!Sasuke Sasuke x Daisy Strong!Madara Strong!Mito Strong!Hashirama Strong!Minato Strong!Kushina Strong!Hiruzen Strong!Tobirama**

**Konoha Labs Team:**

** Naruto Namikaze** **\- **Intelligence = 15% Tony Stark - **CEO**

**Sasuke Uchiha - **Intelligence = 2% Tony Stark - **2nd in Command**

** Minato Namikaze - **Intelligence = 9% Tony Stark - ** Primary Executive Director**

** Madara Uchiha - **Intelligence = 7% Tony Stark - **Secondary Executive Director**

** Hashirama Senju -** Intelligence = 19% Tony Stark - ** Executive Director**

** Mito Uzumaki - **Intelligence = 18% Tony Stark - **Executive Director**

** Tobirama Senju - **Intelligence = 11% Tony Stark - **Executive Director**

** Hiruzen Sarutobi - Security Head**

** Kushina Namikaze - **Intelligence = 14% Tony Stark - **Scientific Head**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Alias: **Godspeed

**Appearance: ** Godspeed Outfit

**Abilities: **Speedster, Cyclone Generation, Ultimate Level Physical Enhancement, Mid Level Wind Manipulation, Expert Assassin

**Speed:** Mach 500,000(Avengers); Mach 750,000(Age of Ultron); Mach 1,500,000(Civil War); Mach 3,000,000(Infinity War); Mach 24,000,000(Endgame)

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

** Alias:** Shinobi

** Appearance:** Dark Red League of Assassins Outfit

** Abilities: ** Extreme Level Fire and Lightning Manipulation, Sharingan, Ultimate Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Madara Uchiha:**

** Alias -** Fire God

** Appearance - **Elemental Nations with a Kakashi Facemask

** Abilities -** Ultimate Level Fire Manipulation, Sharingan, Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Alias - **Nature God

**Appearance -** Elemental Nations with a Kakashi Facemask

** Abilities -** Constant Senjutsu Enhancement, Ultimate Level Wood and Plantlife Manipulation, Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze:**

** Alias -** Impulse

**Appearance -** Color Swapped Godspeed Outfit

**Abilities -** Speedster, High Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class

**Tobirama Senju:**

** Alias -** Sea God

**Appearance - ** Elemental Nations with silver Flash mask

**Abilities -** Ultimate Level Water Manipulation, Mid Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Kushina Uzumaki:**

** Alias -** Crimson Savior

**Appearance - **Color Swapped Nyssa Al Ghul Outfit

**Abilities - ** Mid Level Physical Enhancement, Chakra Chains

**Skill Level:** Mid-High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi:**

** Alias -** Elemental God

** Appearance -** White League of Assassins Outfit

** Abilities -** Mid Level Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth Manipulation, High Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class

**Mito Uzumaki:**

** Alias -**

** Appearance -** White Nyssa AL Ghul Outfit

**Abilities - **Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Mid-High S-Class

**Character Ages(Avengers):**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 43

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 32

**Minato Namikaze -** 64

**Kushina Namikaze -** 63

**Mito Senju -** 74

**Hashirama Senju -** 73

**Madara Uchiha -** 74

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 67

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 69

**Tony Stark:** 42

**Thor:** 1,048

**Natasha Romanoff: **28

**Clint Barton:** 41

**Bruce Banner:** 43

**Nick Fury:** 62

**Carol Danvers:** 45

**Steve Rogers:** 28/93

**Phil Coulson:** 48

**Character Ages(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron):**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 45

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 34

**Minato Namikaze -** 66

**Kushina Namikaze -** 65

**Mito Senju -** 76

**Hashirama Senju -** 75

**Madara Uchiha -** 76

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 69

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 71

**Tony Stark:** 44

**Thor:** 1,050

**Natasha Romanoff: **30

**Clint Barton:** 43

**Bruce Banner:** 45

**Nick Fury:** 64

**Carol Danvers:** 47

**Steve Rogers:** 30/95

**Phil Coulson:** 50

**Skye/Daisy Johnson:** 26

**Character Ages(Civil War):**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 47

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 36

**Minato Namikaze -** 68

**Kushina Namikaze -** 67

**Mito Senju -** 78

**Hashirama Senju -** 77

**Madara Uchiha -** 78

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 71

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 73

**Tony Stark:** 46

**Thor:** 1,052

**Natasha Romanoff: **32

**Clint Barton:** 45

**Bruce Banner:** 47

**Nick Fury:** 66

**Carol Danvers-Namikaze:** 49

**Steve Rogers:** 32/97

**Phil Coulson:** 52

**Daisy Johnson:** 28

**Oliver Danvers-Namikaze:** 6 Months

**Character Ages(Infinity War):**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 49

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 38

**Minato Namikaze -** 70

**Kushina Namikaze -** 69

**Mito Senju -** 80

**Hashirama Senju -** 79

**Madara Uchiha -** 80

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 73

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 75

**Tony Stark:** 48

**Thor:** 1,054

**Natasha Romanoff: **34

**Clint Barton:** 47

**Bruce Banner:** 49

**Nick Fury:** 68

**Carol Danvers:** 51

**Steve Rogers:** 34/99

**Phil Coulson:** 54

**Daisy Johnson-Uchiha:** 30

**Oliver Danvers-Namikaze:** 2 and a half years

**Character Ages(Endgame(2023/2019)):**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 54; 50

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 43; 39

**Minato Namikaze -** Dead; 70

**Kushina Namikaze -** Dead; 69

**Mito Senju -** 85; 85

**Hashirama Senju -** Dead; 79

**Madara Uchiha -** 85; 85

**Tobirama Senju** **-** Dead; 73

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 80; 80

**Tony Stark:** 53; 53

**Thor:** 1,059; 1,059

**Natasha Romanoff: **39; Dead

**Clint Barton:** 52; 52

**Bruce Banner:** 54; 54

**Nick Fury:** Dead; 68

**Carol Danvers:** 56; 56

**Steve Rogers:** 39/104; 115/198

**Phil Coulson:** Dead

**Daisy Johnson-Uchiha:** 35; 31

**Oliver Danvers-Namikaze:** 7 and a half

**Skill Level:**

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Naruto Namikaze:** High SS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Madara Uchiha:** Low SS-Class

**Hashirama Senju:** Low SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Peak S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi:** Peak S-Class

**Tobirama Senju:** High S-Class

**Mito Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kushina Namikaze:** Mid-High S-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Carol Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos(Base):** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos(1 or 2 Infinity Stones):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Thanos(3 Infinity Stones):** High SS-Class

**Thanos(4 Infinity Stones):** Peak SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

** Naruto Namikaze:** Level 10

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Level 9

**Madara Uchiha:** Level 8-9

**Hashirama Senju:** Level 8-9

**Minato Namikaze:** Level 8

**Hiruzen Sarutobi:** Level 8

**Tobirama Senju:** Level 7

**Mito Senju:** Level 5-6

**Kushina Namikaze:** Level 5-6

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl:** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**Loki:** Level 7-8

**Carol Danvers:** 9-10

**Daisy Johnson:** 7

**Notes:** Naruto was trained by the League of Assassins starting in 1992, before being released in 1998. Naruto founded Konoha Labs in 1999. Konoha labs is based in Central City, and when the Particle Accelerator exploded, it killed everyone at Star Labs. Barry Allen also died from the lightning bolt. Naruto wakes up 6 months after the Particle Accelerator explosion. The first Avengers movie takes place 1 year after Naruto wakes up.

Low S-Class = Mach 2,000+

Low-Mid S-Class = Mach 5,000+

Mid S-Class = 10,000+

Mid-High S-Class = 20,000+

High S-Class = 30,000+

Peak S-Class = 40,000+

Very Low SS-Class = 45,000+

Low SS-Class = Mach 60,000+

Low-Mid SS-Class = Mach 150,000+

Mid SS-Class = Mach 250,000+

Mid-High SS-Class = Mach 750,000+

High SS-Class = Mach 2,500,000+

Peak SS-Class = Mach 7,500,000+

Low SSS-Class = Mach 15,000,000+

Low-Mid SSS-Class = Mach 30,000,000+

Mid SSS-Class = Mach 100,000,000+

Mid-High SSS-Class = Mach 150,000,000+

High SSS-Class = Mach 300,000,000+

Peak SSS-Class = Mach 450,000,000+

Low Z-Class = Mach 2,000,000,000+

Low-Mid Z-Class = Mach 3,000,000,000+

Mid Z-Class = Mach 9,000,000,000+

Mid-High Z-Class = Mach 15,000,000,000+

High Z-Class = Mach 50,000,000,000+

Peak Z-Class = Mach 200,000,000,000+

Low Ultimate-Class = Mach 1,000,000,000,000+


	5. The Legacy of Naruto and Thea Queen

**The Legacy of Naruto and Thea Queen**

**Synopsis: What if Quentin Lance had a son 2 years younger than Sara named Naruto Lance? What if Thea was 3 years older? What if Naruto was the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki, the Guardian of the Light? What if Naruto and Thea got married when she was 18 years old? What if Naruto remembered his former life and regained his former weapons, the Ace of Spades and Trinity Ghoul the day after his wedding? What if Naruto told Thea about his memories and starting retraining himself as well as training her, both in unarmed combat and in how to use a bow? What if Naruto gave Thea Trinity Ghoul and started solely using the Ace of Spades? What if Naruto and Thea started going out as vigilantes the day after Naruto's 23 birthday, one month before Oliver's return? What if Thea gained Senju Chakra and Elemental Manipulation from the Particle Accelerator Explosion? What if, Naruto gained weakened versions of his former Warlock abilities from the Particle Accelerator Explosion? And what if Naruto and Thea were in New York at the time of the Chitauri invasion and decided to help out?**

**Aliases:**

Naruto Lance/Queen = **The Ace**

Thea Queen = **Artemis**

Oliver Queen = **The Hood**/**The Arrow**

**Naruto Queen(Season 1):** Mid-High S-Class

**Naruto Queen(Season 2(Pre-Accelerator):** High S-Class

**Naruto Queen(Season 2(Post-Accelerator):** Low-Mid SS-Class`

**Naruto Queen(Season 3):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Queen(Avengers):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Queen(Age of Ultron):** Mid SS-Class

**Thea Queen(Season 1): **High A-Class

**Thea Queen(Season 2(Pre-Accelerator):** Peak A-Class

**Thea Queen(Season 2(Post-Accelerator):** Mid S-Class

**Thea Queen(Season 3):** Mid-High S-Class

**Thea Queen(Avengers):** Peak S-Class

**Thea Queen(Age of Ultron):** Low SS-Class

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Beginning of Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(End of Season 3):** Mid-High S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Avengers):** Peak S-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2):** Mid-High A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 1-3):** Peak A-Class

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Mirakuru):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 2):** Low S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Captain America(Avengers):** Low S-Class

**Captain America(Age of Ultron):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Civil War):** Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Infinity War):** Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Endgame):** Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 3(Killer Frost)): **High S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 4(Killer Frost)): **Peak S-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 3):** Level 5

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6-7

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Level 5

**Oliver Queen(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 8

**Killer Frost(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**Killer Frost(Season 4):** Level 7-8

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl:** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Arrow:** Level 5

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 9

**Loki:** Level 8-9

**Naruto Queen(The Ace)(Pre-Accelerator):** Level 6

**Naruto Queen(The Ace)(Post-Accelerator): **Level 9

**Naruto Queen(The Ace)(Season 3): **Level 9

**Naruto Queen(The Ace)(Avengers):** Level 9

**Naruto Queen(The Ace)(Age of Ultron): **Level 9-10

**Thea Queen(Artemis)(Season 1): **Level 4-5

**Thea Queen(Artemis)(Season 2(Post-Accelerator)):** Level 6

**Thea Queen(Artemis)(Season 3):** Level 6

**Thea Queen(Artemis)(Avengers):** Level 8

**Thea Queen(Artemis)(Age of Ultron):** Level 9

**Character Ages(Avengers(2017)):**

** Oliver Queen - **32

**Barry Allen -** 28

**Caitlin Snow -** 28

**Harrison Wells -** 54

**Cisco Ramone -** 28

**Nyssa al Ghul - **32

**Talia al Ghul - **70

**Laurel Lance - **32

**Quentin Lance - **57

**Tony Stark:** 47

**Thor:** 1,053

**Natasha Romanoff: **33

**Clint Barton:** 46

**Bruce Banner:** 48

**Nick Fury:** 67

**Steve Rogers:** 28/98

**Phil Coulson:** 53

**Thea Queen:** 25

**Naruto Queen:** 28

**Character Ages(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron(2019)):**

** Oliver Queen - **34

**Barry Allen -** 30

**Caitlin Snow -** 30

**Harrison Wells -** 56

**Cisco Ramone -** 30

**Nyssa al Ghul - **34

**Talia al Ghul - **72

**Laurel Lance - **34

**Quentin Lance - **59

**Tony Stark:** 49

**Thor:** 1,055

**Natasha Romanoff: **35

**Clint Barton:** 48

**Bruce Banner:** 50

**Nick Fury:** 69

**Steve Rogers:** 30/100

**Phil Coulson:** 55

**Thea Queen:** 27

**Naruto Queen:** 30

**Character Ages(Civil War(2021)):**

** Oliver Queen - **36

**Barry Allen -** 32

**Caitlin Snow -** 32

**Harrison Wells -** 58

**Cisco Ramone -** 32

**Nyssa al Ghul - **36

**Talia al Ghul - **74

**Laurel Lance - **36

**Quentin Lance - **61

**Tony Stark:** 51

**Thor:** 1,057

**Natasha Romanoff: **37

**Clint Barton:** 50

**Bruce Banner:** 52

**Nick Fury:** 71

**Steve Rogers:** 32/102

**Phil Coulson:** 57

**Thea Queen:** 29

**Naruto Queen:** 32

**Character Ages(Infinity War(2023)):**

** Oliver Queen - **38

**Barry Allen -** 34

**Caitlin Snow -** 34

**Harrison Wells -** 60

**Cisco Ramone -** 34

**Nyssa al Ghul - **38

**Talia al Ghul - **76

**Laurel Lance - **38

**Quentin Lance - **63

**Tony Stark:** 53

**Thor:** 1,059

**Natasha Romanoff: **39

**Clint Barton:** 52

**Bruce Banner:** 54

**Nick Fury:** 73

**Steve Rogers:** 34/104

**Phil Coulson:** 59; Dead

**Thea Queen:** 31

**Naruto Queen:** 34

**Character Ages(Endgame(2028)):**

** Oliver Queen - **43

**Barry Allen -** Dead; 34

**Caitlin Snow-Allen -** 39

**Harrison Wells -** 65

**Cisco Ramone -** Dead; 34

**Nyssa al Ghul - **43

**Talia al Ghul - **Dead; 76

**Laurel Lance - **Dead; 38

**Quentin Lance - **68

**Tony Stark:** 58

**Thor:** 1,064

**Natasha Romanoff: **44; Dead

**Clint Barton:** 57

**Bruce Banner:** 59

**Nick Fury:** Dead; 73

**Steve Rogers:** 39/109; 106/215

**Thea Queen:** 36

**Naruto Queen:** 39

**Notes: **As of Season 1 of Arrow, Naruto is about equal to Ra's al Ghul and Thea is about equal to Oliver as the Hood. Naruto died his true death after about 2,500 years as a Guardian.


	6. The Lost Legacy of Lian Yu

**The Lost Legacy of Lian Yu**

**Synopsis: What if there were three members of Deathstroke instead of 2? What if the third member, Bloodshot, betrayed Slade and Billy instead of Billy himself? What if Shado and Yao Fei survived? What if Billy Wintergreen took the Mirakuru and betrayed everyone instead of Slade? What if Oliver was taken to the League of Assassins and Slade, Yao Fei, Shado, and Sara were forced into service by Argus instead of him? What if Oliver ended up being named heir and marrying Nyssa while in the League of Assassins? What if Oliver, Nyssa, Slade, Yao Fei, Shado, and Sara all decided to go to Lian Yu before going to Starling at the same time? What if Shado shot the signal arrow before Oliver could and Oliver and Nyssa ended up meeting up with Slade's group before the ship arrived? And what if both groups ended up working together and becoming the 6 Vigilantes?**

**Aliases:**

Nyssa Raatko/Nyssa Queen = Nyssa Al Ghul/**Artemis**(Greek Goddess of the Hunt)

Oliver Queen = **Al-Sah-Him**(The Arrow)/**Ibn Al Ghu**l(Son of the Demon)/**Wareeth Al Ghul**(Heir of the Demon)/**The Arrow**

Slade Wilson = **Deathstroke**

Shado Fei = **The Hood**

Yao Fei = **Apollo**

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Canon(Season 1)):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Canon(Season 2)):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Canon(Beginning of Season 3)):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Canon(End of Season 3)):** Mid-High S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** Mid-High S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** High S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 3):** Peak S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Oliver Queen(Avengers):** Low SS-Class

**Oliver Queen(New Season 6):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Oliver Queen(Age of Ultron/Winter Soldier):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Oliver Queen(Civil War):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Oliver Queen(Infinity War):** Mid SS-Class

**Oliver Queen(Endgame):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Canon):** Peak A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 1):** Low S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 3):** Mid S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 4):** Mid-High S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(New Season 5/Avengers):** High S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(New Season 6):** Peak S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Age of Ultron/Winter Soldier):** Peak S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Civil War):** Low SS-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Infinity War):** Low SS-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Endgame):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Canon(Mirakuru)):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Canon(Season 2)):** Low S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 1):** Low S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 3):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 4): **Mid-High S-Class

**Slade Wilson(New Season 5/Avengers):** High S-Class

**Slade Wilson(New Season 6):** Peak S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Age of Ultron/Winter Soldier):** Peak S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Civil War):** Low SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Infinity War):** Low SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Endgame):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Sara Lance(Canon(Season 2)):** Mid-High A-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 1):** High A-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2):** Peak A-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 4):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Sara Lance(New Season 5/Avengers):** Mid S-Class

**Sara Lance(New Season 6):** Mid S-Class

**Sara Lance(Age of Ultron/Winter Soldier):** Mid-High S-Class

**Sara Lance(Civil War):** High S-Class

**Sara Lance(Infinity War):** Peak S-Class

**Sara Lance(Endgame):** Dead; Peak S-Class

**Shado Fei(Season 1):** High A-Class

**Shado Fei(Season 2):** Peak A-Class

**Shado Fei(Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Shado Fei(Season 4):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Shado Fei(New Season 5/Avengers):** Mid S-Class

**Shado Fei(New Season 6):** Mid S-Class

**Shado Fei(Age of Ultron/Winter Soldier):** Mid-High S-Class

**Shado Fei(Civil War):** High S-Class

**Shado Fei(Infinity War):** Peak S-Class

**Shado Fei(Endgame):** Dead; Peak S-Class

**Yao Fei(Season 1):** Mid-High A-Class

**Yao Fei(Season 2):** High A-Class

**Yao Fei(Season 3):** Peak A-Class

**Yao Fei(Season 4):** Low S-Class

**Yao Fei(New Season 5/Avengers):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Yao Fei(New Season 6):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Yao Fei(Age of Ultron/Winter Soldier):** Mid S-Class

**Yao Fei(Civil War):** Mid-High S-Class

**Yao Fei(Infinity War):** High S-Class

**Yao Fei(Endgame):** Dead; High S-Class

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 3(Killer Frost)): **Peak S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 4(Killer Frost)): **Low SS-Class

**Captain America(Avengers):** Low S-Class

**Captain America(Age of Ultron):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Civil War):** Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Infinity War(Canon)):** Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Infinity War):** Mid-High S-Class

**Captain America(Endgame(Canon)):** Mid-High S-Class

**Captain America(Endgame):** High S-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 3):** Level 5

**Nyssa al Ghul(Avengers):** 6

**Nyssa al Ghul(Civil War):** 7

**Nyssa al Ghul(Infinity War):** Level 9

**Nyssa al Ghul(Endgame):** Level 10

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6-7

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Level 5

**Oliver Queen(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**Oliver Queen(Avengers):** Level 7

**Oliver Queen(Civil War):** Level 8

**Oliver Queen(Infinity War):** Level 10

**Oliver Queen(Endgame):** Level 10+

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 8

**Killer Frost(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**Killer Frost(Season 4):** Level 7-8

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl(Canon):** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Arrow:** Level 5

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 9

**Loki:** Level 8-9

**Character Ages(Season 1(2012)):**

** Oliver Queen - **27

**Nyssa Queen - **27

**Slade Wilson:** 44

**Yao Fei:** 43

**Shado Fei:** 25

**Sara Lance:** 25

**Barry Allen -** 23

**Caitlin Snow -** 23

**Harrison Wells -** 49

**Cisco Ramone -** 23

**Talia al Ghul - **65

**Laurel Lance - **27

**Quentin Lance - **50

**Tony Stark:** 42

**Thor:** 1,048

**Natasha Romanoff: **28

**Clint Barton:** 41

**Bruce Banner:** 43

**Nick Fury:** 62

**Phil Coulson:** 48

**Character Ages(Season 2(2013)):**

** Oliver Queen - **28

**Nyssa Queen - **28

**Slade Wilson:** 45

**Yao Fei:** 44

**Shado Fei:** 26

**Sara Lance:** 26

**Barry Allen -** 24

**Caitlin Snow -** 24

**Harrison Wells -** 50

**Cisco Ramone -** 24

**Talia al Ghul - **66

**Laurel Lance - **28

**Quentin Lance - **51

**Tony Stark:** 43

**Thor:** 1,049

**Natasha Romanoff: **29

**Clint Barton:** 42

**Bruce Banner:** 44

**Nick Fury:** 63

**Phil Coulson:** 49

**Character Ages(Season 3(2014)):**

** Oliver Queen - **29

**Nyssa Queen - **29

**Slade Wilson:** 46

**Yao Fei:** 45

**Shado Fei:** 27

**Sara Lance:** 27

**Barry Allen -** 25

**Caitlin Snow -** 25

**Harrison Wells -** 51

**Cisco Ramone -** 25

**Talia al Ghul - **67

**Laurel Lance - **29

**Quentin Lance - **52

**Tony Stark:** 44

**Thor:** 1,050

**Natasha Romanoff: **30

**Clint Barton:** 43

**Bruce Banner:** 46

**Nick Fury:** 64

**Phil Coulson:** 50

**Character Ages(Season 4(2015)):**

** Oliver Queen - **30

**Nyssa Queen - **30

**Slade Wilson:** 47

**Yao Fei:** 46

**Shado Fei:** 28

**Sara Lance:** 28

**Barry Allen -** 26

**Caitlin Snow -** 26

**Harrison Wells -** 52

**Cisco Ramone -** 26

**Talia al Ghul - **68

**Laurel Lance - **30

**Quentin Lance - **53

**Tony Stark:** 45

**Thor:** 1,051

**Natasha Romanoff: **31

**Clint Barton:** 44

**Bruce Banner:** 46

**Nick Fury:** 65

**Phil Coulson:** 51

**Character Ages(Season 5(2016)):**

** Oliver Queen - **31

**Nyssa Queen - **31

**Slade Wilson:** 48

**Yao Fei:** 47

**Shado Fei:** 29

**Sara Lance:** 29

**Barry Allen -** 27

**Caitlin Snow -** 27

**Harrison Wells -** 53

**Cisco Ramone -** 27

**Talia al Ghul - **69

**Laurel Lance - **31

**Quentin Lance - **54

**Tony Stark:** 46

**Thor:** 1,052

**Natasha Romanoff: **32

**Clint Barton:** 45

**Bruce Banner:** 47

**Nick Fury:** 66

**Phil Coulson:** 52

**Character Ages(Season 6/Avengers(2017)):**

** Oliver Queen - **32

**Nyssa Queen - **32

**Slade Wilson:** 49

**Yao Fei:** 48

**Shado Fei:** 30

**Sara Lance:** 30

**Barry Allen -** 28

**Caitlin Snow -** 28

**Harrison Wells -** 54

**Cisco Ramone -** 28

**Talia al Ghul - **70

**Laurel Lance - **32

**Quentin Lance - **57

**Tony Stark:** 47

**Thor:** 1,053

**Natasha Romanoff: **33

**Clint Barton:** 46

**Bruce Banner:** 48

**Nick Fury:** 67

**Steve Rogers:** 28/98

**Phil Coulson:** 53

**Character Ages(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron(2019)):**

** Oliver Queen - **34

**Nyssa Queen - **34

**Slade Wilson:** 51

**Yao Fei:** 50

**Shado Fei:** 32

**Sara Lance:** 32

**Barry Allen -** 30

**Caitlin Snow -** 30

**Harrison Wells -** 56

**Cisco Ramone -** 30

**Talia al Ghul - **72

**Laurel Lance - **34

**Quentin Lance - **59

**Tony Stark:** 49

**Thor:** 1,055

**Natasha Romanoff: **35

**Clint Barton:** 48

**Bruce Banner:** 50

**Nick Fury:** 69

**Steve Rogers:** 30/100

**Phil Coulson:** 55

**Character Ages(Civil War(2021)):**

** Oliver Queen - **36

**Nyssa Queen - **36

**Slade Wilson:** 53

**Yao Fei:** 52

**Shado Fei:** 34

**Sara Lance:** 34

**Barry Allen -** 32

**Caitlin Snow -** 32

**Harrison Wells -** 58

**Cisco Ramone -** 32

**Talia al Ghul - **74

**Laurel Lance - **36

**Quentin Lance - **61

**Tony Stark:** 51

**Thor:** 1,057

**Natasha Romanoff: **37

**Clint Barton:** 50

**Bruce Banner:** 52

**Nick Fury:** 71

**Steve Rogers:** 32/102

**Phil Coulson:** 57

**Character Ages(Infinity War(2023)):**

** Oliver Queen - **38

**Nyssa Queen - **38

**Slade Wilson:** 55

**Yao Fei:** 54

**Shado Fei:** 36

**Sara Lance:** 36

**Barry Allen -** 34

**Caitlin Snow -** 34

**Harrison Wells -** 60

**Cisco Ramone -** 34

**Talia al Ghul - **76

**Laurel Lance - **38

**Quentin Lance - **63

**Tony Stark:** 53

**Thor:** 1,059

**Natasha Romanoff: **39

**Clint Barton:** 52

**Bruce Banner:** 54

**Nick Fury:** 73

**Steve Rogers:** 34/104

**Phil Coulson:** 59; Dead

**Character Ages(Endgame(2028)):**

** Oliver Queen - **43

**Nyssa Queen - **43

**Slade Wilson:** 60

**Yao Fei:** Dead; 54

**Shado Fei:** Dead; 36

**Sara Lance:** Dead; 36

**Barry Allen -** Dead; 34

**Caitlin Snow-Allen -** 39

**Harrison Wells -** 65

**Cisco Ramone -** Dead; 34

**Talia al Ghul - **Dead; 76

**Laurel Lance - **Dead; 38

**Quentin Lance - **68

**Tony Stark:** 58

**Thor:** 1,064

**Natasha Romanoff: **44; Dead

**Clint Barton:** 57

**Bruce Banner:** 59

**Nick Fury:** Dead; 73

**Steve Rogers:** 39/109; 106/215

**Notes:** As of Season 1, Oliver is equal to Ra's al Ghul and Nyssa is equal to Slade. Oliver's League of Assassins outfit looks like a black version of his Green Arrow Outfit.


	7. The MCU's League of Assassins

**The MCU's League of Assassins**

**Synopsis: What if Oliver and Nyssa started dating after the Siege? What if they were still dating when Oliver decided to infiltrate the league and Nyssa knew about his plan? What if Oliver decided to become the new Ra's al Ghul after he killed the previous R's al Ghul, Nyssa's father? What if the League of Assassins assisted in defending New York from Loki and the Chitauri? What if Oliver and Nyssa became part-time Avengers after? What if Oliver managed to develop a controlled Mirakuru that didn't influence emotions and gave it to himself and Nyssa? And what if, sometime between Civil War and Infinity War, Oliver and Nyssa gained the memories and most of the abilities of their previous lives, Naruto Namikaze and Satsuki Uchiha?**

**Aliases:**

Nyssa Raatko/Nyssa Queen = Nyssa Al Ghul/**Artemis**(Greek Goddess of the Hunt)/The Wife of Ra's al Ghul

Oliver Queen = **Al-Sah-Him**(The Arrow)/**The Hood**/**The Arrow**/**Ra's al Ghul**

**New League Positions:**

**Ra's al Ghul: **Oliver Queen

**Wife of Ra's al Ghul:** Nyssa al Ghul

**Deathstroke:** Slade Wilson

**Four Horsemen**

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Beginning of Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(End of Season 3):** Mid-High S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Avengers):** Peak S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Perfected Mirakuru(Civil War)):** Low SS-Class

**Oliver Queen(Infinity War):** High SS-Class

**Oliver Queen(Endgame):** Peak SS-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2):** Mid-High A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 1-3):** Peak A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Avengers):** Mid-High S-Class(Equal to Ra's)

**Nyssa al Ghul(Perfected Mirakuru(Civil War)):** Peak S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Infinity War):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Endgame):** High SS-Class

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Mirakuru):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 2):** Low S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Avengers):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Perfected Mirakuru(Civil War)):** High S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Perfected Mirakuru(Infinity War)):** Peak S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Perfected Mirakuru(Endgame)):** Low SS-Class

**Captain America(Avengers):** Low S-Class

**Captain America(Age of Ultron):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Civil War):** Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Infinity War(Canon)):** Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Infinity War):** Mid-High S-Class

**Captain America(Endgame(Canon)):** Mid-High S-Class

**Captain America(Endgame):** High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 3(Killer Frost)): **Peak S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 4(Killer Frost)): **Low SS-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 3):** Level 5

**Nyssa al Ghul(Avengers):** 6

**Nyssa al Ghul(Civil War):** 7

**Nyssa al Ghul(Infinity War):** Level 9

**Nyssa al Ghul(Endgame):** Level 10

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6-7

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Level 5

**Oliver Queen(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**Oliver Queen(Avengers):** Level 7

**Oliver Queen(Civil War):** Level 8

**Oliver Queen(Infinity War):** Level 10

**Oliver Queen(Endgame):** Level 10+

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 8

**Killer Frost(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**Killer Frost(Season 4):** Level 7-8

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl(Canon):** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Arrow:** Level 5

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 9

**Loki:** Level 8-9

**Character Ages(Avengers(2017)):**

** Oliver Queen - **32

**Barry Allen -** 28

**Caitlin Snow -** 28

**Harrison Wells -** 54

**Cisco Ramone -** 28

**Nyssa Queen - **32

**Talia al Ghul - **70

**Laurel Lance - **32

**Quentin Lance - **57

**Tony Stark:** 47

**Thor:** 1,053

**Natasha Romanoff: **33

**Clint Barton:** 46

**Bruce Banner:** 48

**Nick Fury:** 67

**Steve Rogers:** 28/98

**Phil Coulson:** 53

**Character Ages(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron(2019)):**

** Oliver Queen - **34

**Barry Allen -** 30

**Caitlin Snow -** 30

**Harrison Wells -** 56

**Cisco Ramone -** 30

**Nyssa Queen - **34

**Talia al Ghul - **72

**Laurel Lance - **34

**Quentin Lance - **59

**Tony Stark:** 49

**Thor:** 1,055

**Natasha Romanoff: **35

**Clint Barton:** 48

**Bruce Banner:** 50

**Nick Fury:** 69

**Steve Rogers:** 30/100

**Phil Coulson:** 55

**Character Ages(Civil War(2021)):**

** Oliver Queen - **36

**Barry Allen -** 32

**Caitlin Snow -** 32

**Harrison Wells -** 58

**Cisco Ramone -** 32

**Nyssa Queen - **36

**Talia al Ghul - **74

**Laurel Lance - **36

**Quentin Lance - **61

**Tony Stark:** 51

**Thor:** 1,057

**Natasha Romanoff: **37

**Clint Barton:** 50

**Bruce Banner:** 52

**Nick Fury:** 71

**Steve Rogers:** 32/102

**Phil Coulson:** 57

**Character Ages(Infinity War(2023)):**

** Oliver Queen - **38

**Barry Allen -** 34

**Caitlin Snow -** 34

**Harrison Wells -** 60

**Cisco Ramone -** 34

**Nyssa Queen - **38

**Talia al Ghul - **76

**Laurel Lance - **38

**Quentin Lance - **63

**Tony Stark:** 53

**Thor:** 1,059

**Natasha Romanoff: **39

**Clint Barton:** 52

**Bruce Banner:** 54

**Nick Fury:** 73

**Steve Rogers:** 34/104

**Phil Coulson:** 59; Dead

**Character Ages(Endgame(2028)):**

** Oliver Queen - **43

**Barry Allen -** Dead; 34

**Caitlin Snow-Allen -** 39

**Harrison Wells -** 65

**Cisco Ramone -** Dead; 34

**Nyssa Queen - **43

**Talia al Ghul - **Dead; 76

**Laurel Lance - **Dead; 38

**Quentin Lance - **68

**Tony Stark:** 58

**Thor:** 1,064

**Natasha Romanoff: **44; Dead

**Clint Barton:** 57

**Bruce Banner:** 59

**Nick Fury:** Dead; 73

**Steve Rogers:** 39/109; 106/215

**Notes:** As of his introduction to the world, Nathan is stronger than Oliver's season 5 self. The invasion of New York takes place about a month before the Christmas of Oliver's return. Oliver is almost as strong as his season 5 self, during season 1. Slade goes through all of Oliver's Post-Amazo adventures.


	8. The New League

**The New League**

**Synopsis: What if the Gambit trip was in 2005 instead of 2007, but everyone still returned in 2012? What if Krypton exploded on Earth One? What if Kara was 17 instead of 13? What if Naruto was reincarnated as Nathan Queen? What if he was on the Gambit with Oliver? What if Kara was captured by Ivo when she arrived? What if Shado took the Mirakuru instead of Slade? What if Slade went through all of Oliver's Post-Amazo adventures? What if Nathan, Oliver, Sara, and Kara were all found by Nyssa and joined the league of Assassins? What if Nathan ended up becoming Ra's heir, falling in love with Nyssa and Kara and marrying them? What if Oliver fell in love with Sara? What if Slade, after Oliver's adventures, decided to head to Starling in order to bring justice to his city to make it up to his supposedly dead friend? What if Oliver and Sara were sent to Lian Yu to wait 6 months before heading to Starling, and met Slade there after 3 months had passed? What if Nathan, Nyssa, and Kara introduced themselves to the world by defending New York during from the Chitauri during the Avengers Crisis? What if, Nyssa gained the Sharingan and Mokuton from the Particle Accelerator explosion? What if, Nathan gained the Rinne-sharingan and Six Paths Chakra, as well as his memories from his life as Naruto Uzumaki from the first time he bathed in the waters of the Lazarus Pit(After becoming Ra's al Ghul)? What if Caitlin Snow gained her powers from the Particle Accelerator explosion, with her in control? And, what if Nathan trained her in the time between Arrow season 2 and Flash season 1? Kara Zor-El x Nathan Queen x Nyssa al Ghul**

**Aliases:**

Nathan Queen = **Al-Wi-Am**(The Maelstrom)/**Ibn Al Ghu**l(Son of the Demon)/**Wareeth Al Ghul**(Heir of the Demon)

Nyssa Raatko = Nyssa Al Ghul/**Artemis**(Greek Goddess of the Hunt)

Oliver Queen = **Al-Sah-Him**(The Arrow)/**The Hood**

Slade Wilson = **Deathstroke**

Sara Lance = **Ta-er al-Sahfer**(The Canary)

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Nathan Queen:** High S-Class

**Nathan Queen(Six Paths):** High SS-Class

**Kara Zor-El(Canon):** Mid SS-Class

**Kara Zor-El:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1(Canon)):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2(Canon)):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Beginning of Season 3(Canon)):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(End of Season 3(Canon)):** Mid-High S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1(Fanfic)):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2(Canon)):** Mid-High A-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 1(Fanfic)):** Peak A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Canon):** Peak A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class(Equal to Ra's)

**Nyssa al Ghul(Post-Accelerator):** Mid SS-Class(Equal to Supergirl)

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Mirakuru(Canon)):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Canon):** Low S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 1(Fanfic)):** Peak A-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 1(Killer Frost)):** Low S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 2(Killer Frost)): **Mid-High S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 3(Killer Frost)): **Peak S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 4(Killer Frost)): **Low SS-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

** Nathan Queen(Pre-Accelerator):** Level 6-7

**Nathan Queen(Post-Lazarus Pit):** Level 10

**Kara Zor-El: **Level 10

**Nyssa al Ghul(Pre-Accelerator):** Level 5

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 8

**Killer Frost(Season 1):** Level 5

**Killer Frost(Season 2):** Level 5-6

**Killer Frost(Season 3):** Level 6

**Killer Frost(Season 4):** Level 7-8

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl(Canon):** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Arrow:** Level 5

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 8-9

**Loki:** Level 7-8

**Character Ages(Season 1/Avengers):**

** Nathan Queen -** 32

**Barry Allen -** 23

**Caitlin Snow -** 23

**Harrison Wells -** 49

**Cisco Ramone -** 23

**Oliver Queen -** 27

**Sara Lance - **25

**Moira Queen - **53

**Malcolm Merlyn - **55

**Nyssa Queen - **30

**Talia al Ghul - **65

**Tommy Merlyn - **27

**Laurel Lance - **27

**Quentin Lance - **52

**Tony Stark:** 42

**Thor:** 1,048

**Natasha Romanoff: **28

**Clint Barton:** 41

**Bruce Banner:** 43

**Nick Fury:** 62

**Steve Rogers:** 28/93

**Phil Coulson:** 48

**Ra's al Ghul:** 262

**Character Ages(Season 2):**

** Nathan Queen -** 33

**Barry Allen -** 24

**Caitlin Snow -** 24

**Harrison Wells -** 50

**Cisco Ramone -** 24

**Oliver Queen -** 28

**Sara Queen - **26

**Moira Queen - **54

**Malcolm Merlyn - **56

**Nyssa Queen - **31

**Talia al Ghul - **66

**Tommy Merlyn - **Dead

**Laurel Lance - **28

**Quentin Lance - **53

**Tony Stark:** 43

**Thor:** 1,049

**Natasha Romanoff: **29

**Clint Barton:** 42

**Bruce Banner:** 44

**Nick Fury:** 63

**Steve Rogers:** 29/94

**Phil Coulson:** 49

**Ra's al Ghul:** 263

**Character Ages(Season 3/Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron):**

** Nathan Queen -** 34

**Barry Allen -** 25

**Caitlin Snow -** 25

**Harrison Wells -** 51

**Cisco Ramone -** 25

**Oliver Queen -** 29

**Sara Queen - **27

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **57

**Nyssa Queen - **32

**Talia al Ghul - **67

**Laurel Lance - **29

**Quentin Lance - **54

**Tony Stark:** 44

**Thor:** 1,050

**Natasha Romanoff: **30

**Clint Barton:** 43

**Bruce Banner:** 45

**Nick Fury:** 64

**Steve Rogers:** 30/95

**Phil Coulson:** 50

**Ra's al Ghul:** Dead

**Character Ages(Season 4):**

** Nathan Queen -** 35

**Barry Allen -** 26

**Caitlin Snow -** 26

**Harrison Wells -** 52

**Cisco Ramone -** 26

**Oliver Queen -** 30

**Sara Queen - **28

**Malcolm Merlyn - **58

**Nyssa Queen - **33

**Talia al Ghul - **68

**Laurel Lance - **30

**Quentin Lance - **55

**Tony Stark:** 45

**Thor:** 1,051

**Natasha Romanoff: **31

**Clint Barton:** 44

**Bruce Banner:** 46

**Nick Fury:** 65

**Steve Rogers:** 31/96

**Phil Coulson:** 51

**Character Ages(Season 5/Civil War):**

** Nathan Queen -** 36

**Barry Allen -** 27

**Caitlin Snow -** 27

**Harrison Wells -** 53

**Cisco Ramone -** 27

**Oliver Queen -** 31

**Sara Queen - **29

**Malcolm Merlyn - **59

**Nyssa Queen - **34

**Talia al Ghul - **69

**Laurel Lance - **31

**Quentin Lance - **56

**Tony Stark:** 46

**Thor:** 1,052

**Natasha Romanoff: **32

**Clint Barton:** 45

**Bruce Banner:** 47

**Nick Fury:** 66

**Steve Rogers:** 32/97

**Phil Coulson:** 52

**Notes:** As of his introduction to the world, Nathan is stronger than Oliver's season 5 self. The invasion of New York takes place about a month before the Christmas of Oliver's return. Oliver is almost as strong as his season 5 self, during season 1. Slade goes through all of Oliver's Post-Amazo adventures.


	9. The Queen's League

**The Queen's League**

**Synopsis: What if Thea Queen snuck on the Gambit with Oliver? What if Shado turned crazy from the mirakuru instead of Slade? What if Oliver, Slade, and Thea were found by Nyssa and joined the League? What if Nyssa and Oliver fell in love and got married? What if they met Sara while waiting on Lian Yu and she went back with them? What would happen when they returned after 5 years of Hell, supposedly all on Lian Yu, but Oliver and Thea are completely different? How will everyone react to Oliver's marriage? How will they react to Thea acting much older than she actually is?**

**Aliases:**

Nyssa Raatko = Nyssa Al Ghul/**Artemis**(Greek Goddess of the Hunt)

Oliver Queen = **Al-Sah-Him**(The Arrow)/**Ibn Al Ghu**l(Son of the Demon)/Wareeth Al Ghul(Heir of the Demon)/**The Hood**

Thea Queen = **Rami-Al-Si-Ham**(The Archer)/**Red Arrow**(Roman Goddess of the Hunt)

Slade Wilson = **Jalib Almawt**(Deathstroke)/**Deathstroke**

Sara Lance = **The Canary**

**Notes:** Oliver is as strong as his season 5 self, during season 1. Oliver, Nyssa, Slade and Thea were sent to Lian Yu to wait for 6 months before heading to Starling, and met Sara there after 3 months had passed. Slade is equal to season 1 Malcolm Merlyn. Thea is equal to Oliver's season 1 self. Sara goes through all of Oliver's Post-Amazo adventures. Sara is slightly weaker than Oliver's season 1 self.


	10. The Bat of Starling

**The Bat of Starling**

**Synopsis: What if Felicity Smoak was replaced by Barbara Gordon? What if, when she was brought into the fold, she requested training from Oliver? What if she ended up also training to use a sword? What if she realized that Oliver was leaving after the Undertaking and convinced him to take her with him? And what if when Oliver returned, she went out as Batgirl? OIiver x Barbara Gordon.**

**Aliases:**

Oliver Queen = **The Hood**/**The Arrow**/**Al-Sah-Him**(The Arrow)

Barbara Gordon = **Batgirl**

Nyssa Raatko = Nyssa Al Ghul/**Wareeth Al Ghul**(Heir of the Demon)

Slade Wilson = **Deathstroke**

Sara Lance = **Ta-er al-Sahfer**(The Canary)

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kara Zor-El:** Mid SS-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Beginning of Season 3(Canon)):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(End of Season 3):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barbara Gordon(Season 2):** Mid-High A-Class

**Barbara Gordon(Beginning of Season 3):** High A-Class

**Barbara Gordon(End of Season 3):** Peak A-Class

**Barbara Gordon(Avengers):** Low S-Class

**Barbara Gordon(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2):** Mid-High A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul:** Peak A-Class

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Mirakuru):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson:** Peak A-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 3(Killer Frost)): **Peak S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 4(Killer Frost)): **Low SS-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

** The Arrow(Season 1-2):** Level 5

**The Arrow(End of Season 3):** Level 6-7

**The Arrow/Ra's al Ghul(Avengers):** Level 9

**Batgirl(Season 2):** Level 4-5

**Batgirl(Season 3):** Level 5

**Batgirl(Avengers):** Level 5-6

**Batgirl(Age of Ultron):** Level 6

**Kara Zor-El: **Level 9-10

**Nyssa al Ghul:** Level 5

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6-7

**Ra's al Ghul(w/ League of Assassins):** Level 8-9

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 8

**Killer Frost(Season 1):** Level 5

**Killer Frost(Season 2):** Level 5-6

**Killer Frost(Season 3):** Level 6

**Killer Frost(Season 4):** Level 7-8

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 8-9

**Loki:** Level 7-8

**Character Ages(Season 1):**

** Oliver Queen -** 27

**Barbara Gordon - **24

**Barry Allen -** 23

**Caitlin Snow -** 23

**Harrison Wells -** 49

**Cisco Ramone -** 23

**Sara Lance - **25

**Moira Queen - **53

**Malcolm Merlyn - **55

**Nyssa al Ghul - **30

**Talia al Ghul - **65

**Tommy Merlyn - **27

**Laurel Lance - **27

**Quentin Lance - **52

**Tony Stark:** 42

**Thor:** 1,048

**Natasha Romanoff: **28

**Clint Barton:** 41

**Bruce Banner:** 43

**Nick Fury:** 62

**Steve Rogers:** 28/93

**Phil Coulson:** 48

**Ra's al Ghul:** 262

**Character Ages(Season 2):**

** Oliver Queen -** 28

**Barbara Gordon - **25

**Barry Allen -** 24

**Caitlin Snow -** 24

**Harrison Wells -** 50

**Cisco Ramone -** 24

**Sara Lance - **26

**Moira Queen - **54

**Malcolm Merlyn - **56

**Nyssa al Ghul - **31

**Talia al Ghul - **66

**Tommy Merlyn - **Dead

**Laurel Lance - **28

**Quentin Lance - **53

**Tony Stark:** 43

**Thor:** 1,049

**Natasha Romanoff: **29

**Clint Barton:** 42

**Bruce Banner:** 44

**Nick Fury:** 63

**Steve Rogers:** 29/94

**Phil Coulson:** 49

**Ra's al Ghul:** 263

**Character Ages(Season 3):**

** Oliver Queen -** 29

**Barbara Gordon - **26

**Barry Allen -** 25

**Caitlin Snow -** 25

**Harrison Wells -** 51

**Cisco Ramone -** 25

**Sara Lance - **27

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **57

**Nyssa al Ghul - **32

**Talia al Ghul - **67

**Laurel Lance - **29

**Quentin Lance - **54

**Tony Stark:** 44

**Thor:** 1,050

**Natasha Romanoff: **30

**Clint Barton:** 43

**Bruce Banner:** 45

**Nick Fury:** 64

**Steve Rogers:** 30/95

**Phil Coulson:** 50

**Ra's al Ghul:** Dead

**Character Ages(2020(Avengers)):**

** Oliver Queen -** 34

**Barbara Gordon-Queen - **31

**Barry Allen -** 30

**Caitlin Snow -** 30

**Harrison Wells -** 56

**Cisco Ramone -** 30

**Sara Lance - **32

**Malcolm Merlyn - **Dead

**Nyssa al Ghul - **37

**Talia al Ghul - **72

**Laurel Lance - **34

**Quentin Lance - **59

**Tony Stark:** 49

**Thor:** 1,055

**Natasha Romanoff: **35

**Clint Barton:** 48

**Bruce Banner:** 50

**Nick Fury:** 69

**Steve Rogers:** 35/100

**Phil Coulson:** 55

**Character Ages(2022(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron)):**

** Oliver Queen -** 36

**Barbara Gordon-Queen - **33

**Barry Allen -** 32

**Caitlin Snow -** 32

**Harrison Wells -** 58

**Cisco Ramone -** 32

**Sara Lance - **34

**Malcolm Merlyn - **Dead

**Nyssa al Ghul - **39

**Talia al Ghul - **74

**Laurel Lance - **36

**Quentin Lance - **61

**Tony Stark:** 51

**Thor:** 1,057

**Natasha Romanoff: **37

**Clint Barton:** 50

**Bruce Banner:** 52

**Nick Fury:** 71

**Steve Rogers:** 37/102

**Phil Coulson:** 57

**Character Ages(2024(Civil War)):**

** Oliver Queen -** 38

**Barbara Gordon-Queen - **35

**Barry Allen -** 34

**Caitlin Snow -** 34

**Harrison Wells -** 60

**Cisco Ramone -** 34

**Sara Lance - **36

**Malcolm Merlyn - **Dead

**Nyssa al Ghul - **41

**Talia al Ghul - **76

**Laurel Lance - **38

**Quentin Lance - **63

**Tony Stark:** 53

**Thor:** 1,059

**Natasha Romanoff: **39

**Clint Barton:** 52

**Bruce Banner:** 54

**Nick Fury:** 73

**Steve Rogers:** 39/104

**Phil Coulson:** 59

**Character Ages(2026(Infinity War)):**

** Oliver Queen -** 40

**Barbara Gordon-Queen - **37

**Barry Allen -** 36

**Caitlin Snow -** 36

**Harrison Wells -** 62

**Cisco Ramone -** 36

**Sara Lance - **38

**Malcolm Merlyn - **Dead

**Nyssa al Ghul - **43

**Talia al Ghul - **78

**Laurel Lance - **40

**Quentin Lance - **65

**Tony Stark:** 55

**Thor:** 1,061

**Natasha Romanoff: **41

**Clint Barton:** 54

**Bruce Banner:** 56

**Nick Fury:** 75

**Steve Rogers:** 41/106

**Phil Coulson:** 61

**Notes:** Barbara has the Arkham Batgirl Costume. Barbara also uses a sword. Oliver began a relationship with Barbara in between seasons 2 and 3. By the end of Season 3, Barbara is on par with Nyssa al Ghul. At the end of Season 3, Oliver killed Malcolm and became Ra's al Ghul, with Barbara joining him as one of his horseman. Oliver legally married Barbara in 2017. In 2017, Oliver decides to check on Slade, and, seeing as he is sane again, invites him to join the League of Assassins, which he accepts. The invasion of New York takes place 5 years after Season 3.


End file.
